


stay

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, M/M, Sleeping In, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 31: Free day“Getting out of bed already angel?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	stay

The sun had slowly risen in the morning, waking Crowley up as the warm rays got into his eyes from the light of the window. At being woken up, Crowley just cursed at the sun and turned around in bed, doing his best to fall asleep again even though the entire room was now lit up by the morning sun. The hardest time of the day to fall back asleep. He still tried, even though he was annoyed by the sun, and hated that he hadn’t closed the blinds before bed. But just before he was about to fall back asleep, he heard how Aziraphale began to move under the covers, and then heard how his feet hit the ground, he was getting up.

“Getting out of bed already angel?” he asked after a yawn, not too happy about the idea of his husband leaving him quite yet. “Isn’t it still a bit to early for that?”

“Not really, it’s 7 am and I have to open to ship my dear. You can go back to sleep without me.”

“No, 7 is too early, and I don’t wanna sleep without you. Please come back to bed.”

Crowley sounded a bit needier than he actually was, but the idea of just spending the morning cuddling with Aziraphale was too tempting to resist.

“I would love to Crowley, but you know I can’t. The shop can’t run without me, and I can’t disappoint the customer.”

“The customers that you don’t even want to have, so you always make sure to scare them off before they buy anything you mean? Come on, we know you don’t want to actually sell anything, so I think your “customers” can accept you opening the shop late one day, don’t you agree? Please, stay.”

“Well, when you put it like that, yes, they can wait. I’ll go back to bed.”


End file.
